Kayle/Strategy
Skill usage * Use at the start of a fight in order to inflict as much damage as possible, as her damage is amplified with this skill. * Aggressive use of enables to dominate her lane effectively. * It is possible to hit enemies easily while staying at the back of your minion wave by using . This can be accomplished because not only does the splash damage 'spill' over to nearby enemies when you last-hit a minion, but also allows you to harass melee enemies. Staying behind your wave in this fashion will let you wait for cooldowns and heal yourself or allies. * Putting a point into instead of at level one may improve your ability to harass and stay in lane due to its lower mana cost and more continuous effect/duration. ** Due to the fact that the slow does not increase with level, putting an early point in and then focusing on and will make you sustainable early without sacrificing utility or damage * Use to get back to your lane quicker. ** Also use on yourself or an ally, combined with to help chase down a fleeing enemy. * Upon using , try to run back because enemies might start focusing you. ** Use to rescue fleeing allies, to hasten them, and to slow their pursuers. ** is also an effective ability to bait enemies to attack or turret dive at low health making them commit to killing your ally or die. ** It may not always be best to an ally when they are nearly dead. If they are about to receive a large amount of burst damage (such as combo), shielding them will absorb more damage than if you were to shield them just before death (which may end up saving their life or prolonging it more effectively than if you had waited until the last second). * 's magic damage will hit the target regardless of blind effects and . * 's splash damage will damage turrets but not inhibitors if you attack a minion or champion near them. ** Inversely, will deal splash damage when attacking an inhibitor but not when attacking a turret. * If 's duration ends while is in the middle of her attack animation, she will hit the target, but neither the bonus damage nor the splash will proc. The attack is considered ranged. * will not grant invulnerability against the Nexus Obelisk. Build usage * Build damage first and then attack speed items as it is inadvisable to commit to battles in the laning phase. For such damage, is a good choice. * Getting an item with mana regeneration at the beginning of the laning phase, along with getting at least one rank of allows you to stay in your lane much longer. * Cooldown reduction is very strong on . With 40% CDR, you can have always active since its duration is 10 seconds, as its cooldown is reduced to 9.6 seconds. ** in conjunction with masteries and runes is easily able to achieve the CDR cap. ** Using attack speed in combination with can yield devastating results in teamfights. **Building items with on-hit effects such as , , or (which is especially useful if the enemy stacked health instead of resistances) will boost your damage output on top of * Combining with gives high armor reduction to opponents. * Kayle can also play a supporting role with items that provide auras to benefit both yourself and your allies. ** In particular, synergizes well with to soften up enemies for your allies. ** In the above case, you may have more trouble than usual last-hitting minions, and may find it advantageous to build items with a "gold per 5" effect and let your laning partner farm. * Due to the low ratios on and , magic penetration will often provide greater damage output than building solely for ability power, while sacrificing little in the ways of healing. *Since receives at least moderate benefits from almost every stat in the game, is quite effective on . **For similar reasons, is also a cost effective choice on . Recommended builds Countering * Remember that will shred your armor and magic resistance if left unchecked. Keep this in mind before attacking her. * Be careful with her and her combo. Both of this spell can kite you if combined together. * Her ultimate, blocks any form of damage to the target with this buff, Even true damage. Wait until the buff wears off before you use your high-damaging spell. * Never underestimate mobility. gives her movement speed and will slow you down, allowing her to outrun you. Champion spotlight kn-Y6jawdHM Category:Champion strategies